


Gift Giving

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, Critical Role Relationship Week 2018, Gen, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), Vax is a good bird, and is also a little shit, he gives gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb keeps getting little gifts from a Raven.





	Gift Giving

At first, Caleb is sure that Nott is the one leaving spell components in his pockets or dropping them near him while he sleeps, but he has never known her to not at some point ask if he liked her gifts. It's at the moment he is about to go find her and ask what the things she is doing for him are for when a bird swoops in and lands on his shoulder, talons just barely managing not to dig into his flesh as it fluffs out it's wings before folding them comfortable. Caleb stares at it, as the creature, a black raven that is larger then ones he has seen before, stares right back.

The magic that seemed to hold them together was broken when he heard Nott calling him as she got closer. The raven cawed, taking off into the sky and away, just as she came over, “What was that? Was that Frumpkin?” 

Caleb shook his head, watching the sky though he knew he wouldn’t be able to see where the bird had gone off to, “No, it’s nothing. Let’s keep going.” 

Nott looked concerned, but said nothing as they walked back to the Inn together. All the while, Caleb couldn’t help but think of the bird. 

When he got to the inn and checked, he found a blue hair bead in his jacket pocket that hadn’t been there before. 

 

* * *

 

The both of them are seated on a log in the woods, during full daylight, when the Raven swoops down from a tree to land beside him. Nott is drunk, and doesn’t notice it, but Caleb sees that it carries rolled up parchment in its beak. 

He gingerly took the paper and the bird chirped, hopping down onto the ground to look up at him, “Thank you?” he said, unsure. 

The bird laughed at him, before it flew up and past them. Nott shrieked, white dripping down her cloak, but the bird had disappeared before she could pull out her crossbow. 

Caleb calmed her down, putting the parchment away where it would be safe. The definitive proof that it was someone besides Nott, and it was a bird. He didn’t know how to feel about that. 

 

* * *

 

Caleb got used to the gifts the bird left the same way he had with Nott. He came to wearily expect and accept them, greeting the bird when it arrived, thanking it whenever it gave him something, and saying goodbye when it left. 

It was fairly odd, the Raven only gave him things when they hadn’t any way to steal or buy what they needed themselves, but he was used to it. He enjoyed the visits from the strange Raven, even if he didn’t understand why. 

Sometimes it felt like he knew the Raven, or that the raven was thanking him for something. A ridiculous notion. 

A notion that Vax’ildan was definitely aware of, and wanted to prove true. 


End file.
